


Come Back To Me, You Always Do!

by Real_Life_Mermaid



Series: The Hunter and the Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Life_Mermaid/pseuds/Real_Life_Mermaid
Summary: This work starts around 12x22 and extends into endgame. Dean has lost Cas to Lucifer and Mary is trapped in an alternate universe. Dean doesn't deal with any of this well. Will he ever get the happiness he was just beginning to see for himself and Sam?





	1. My Hardest Goodbye (Castiel POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing comments left on my previous work, the "Say it Again?" work. This is part two in "The Hunter and the Angel" series.

It was a beautiful night as Castiel stood at the edge of the lake behind the run down little house that he and Kelly were hiding out in. Crickets were chirping softly while fireflies danced lazily around him. The calm, glassy lake brilliantly reflected the star-filled night sky. Even now, the beauty of his Father’s world continued to take his breath away. _I hope this is what paradise will be like_ , he thought to himself as he gazed up at the sparkling sky above him. Kelly was asleep in her room after exhausting herself with nursery decorating. Castiel knew she would be back up in a few hours, uncomfortable and hungry as her pregnancy continued to take its toll on her.

Castiel was contemplating the road ahead. Once the baby was born, Castiel had planned on running, disappearing for good and raising Jack in secret, somewhere where no one, not even the angels, would find them. He would protect and raise Jack or die trying. He felt torn inside between his love for Dean and his faith in Jack. But ultimately, Jack had the opportunity to bring peace and an end to pain. He could bring paradise. Castiel was doing all of this for Sam and Dean, especially Dean. Those two had become more of a family to him than his own angel brethren ever had. He knew how much the Winchesters had been through and oh how badly he wanted to have a win for Dean. He wouldn’t – COULDN’T – fail him this time. After confessing their love for each other, they had spent many a blissful night together. But they couldn’t block out the world forever as Kelly had still been in Dagon’s clutches and Lucifer was once again roaming free.

Castiel knew how hard it was for Dean to let someone in like he had with Cas. He knew Dean would never forgive him for running off with Jack but he needed to do what was best for humanity and put an end to Lucifer’s tirades once and for all. That thought hurt every inch of his body, twisted every part of his grace. And yet, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind “ _this is really to keep Dean safe, to protect Dean…”_ Although he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye in person, Castiel knew he couldn’t just up and leave without giving Dean something – anything – to give him some closure. Castiel took one last look at that serene lakeside scene before heading back into the house to set his affairs in order before his willpower crumbled and before Kelly woke. Castiel quietly entered the house, shut the door behind him and leaned heavily against it for a moment, preparing his mind for the task ahead, before straightening up and making his way towards the living room.

Castiel managed to fish out a piece of paper and a pen before sitting on the couch. First he would write Dean a letter, try his best to make him understand his decision and to please not come looking for them. If Dean found them, it would make them vulnerable to discovery by the angels. It was important that Dean let him go. Second, Castiel wanted to leave something for Dean to remember him by. He reached into his inside trench coat pocket and pulled out a familiar looking cassette tape, setting it gently on the small living room table in front of him. “Dean’s Top 13 Zeppelin Traxxx” was written on it in Dean’s neat handwriting. Though seemingly insignificant to the average bystander, Dean would never understand how much that gift meant to Castiel.

Since his ragged wings rendered him flightless, Castiel had been forced to drive everywhere. The music on that tape kept him going during his lowest times, listening to the same 13 songs on repeat everywhere he went. When not listening to it in his truck, he kept it safe in his trench coat pockets. It was his way of keeping Dean near him at all times. When Castiel had felt he failed Dean yet again, he tried to give the tape back, but Dean insisted he keep it. “ _It was a gift,_ ” he had said. “ _You keep those.”_ But what could Castiel, useless no-longer angel of the lord, who was still learning the ways of humanity, possibly give to Dean, the righteous man he had pulled from hell, who had saved the world, who had somehow, by some miracle, fallen in love with a broken angel? _Angel… that’s it!_ Castiel could think of only one thing he could possibly have to offer Dean.

Castiel stepped back outside and brought his wings forth with a soft crack and rustle of feathers. He flexed his wings out in the larger space before bringing one wing forward. He reached out and plucked one of the few remaining bedraggled black feathers with a hiss, wincing at that sensitivity. Another crack and the wings snapped back into his vessel. Castiel took his own feather and brought the two ends together to form a circle. Castiel held the feather in his hands and summoned up his grace, muttering soft words in Echonian. A beautiful white/blue light radiated up out of his hands and enclosed the feather. When the light faded away, Castiel opened his hand to admire what at now lay in his palm: a ring. A black, feather etched ring made from Castiel’s wings and grace that, when held to the light, still shimmered with the rainbow sheen of his actual wings, much like that of oil on water. It was all Castiel could think of to leave Dean so, in a way, a part of him would always be with the one he loved most.

Going back inside, Castiel sat down with the pen and paper, took a deep breath, and began to write. “My dearest Dean…”


	2. Sunrise Funeral (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after we see Dean kneeling besides a dead Castiel at the end of 12x23. A brokenhearted Dean must deal with the aftermath of his angel's death but the trench coat is hiding an unexpected surprise.

Dean was still kneeling at Castiel’s side in shock, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him and still looking around him as if he expected Castiel to walk out of the shadows of the trees surrounding the house. “ _No..._ ” his mind was a constant chant, devoid of any other thought except, “ _no no no no no no no…_ ” He glanced back down at Castiel who lay still and sprawled on the ground, burnt ashes of his wings outstretched on either side of him. Something about that sight hit Dean in the gut harder than he had ever been hit in his life. He reached out his hand and placed it on Castiel’s chest, half hoping to feel a heartbeat but half knowing it wouldn’t be there. “ _No no no no no no…_ ” Almost involuntarily, Dean found himself falling forward, collapsing in his utter shock onto Castiel’s still chest. Something about the familiar smell of his beloved angel pushed Dean over the edge and his grief settled in. He hadn’t felt this devastated since he’d lost Sam to Lucifer. Even then, this somehow felt worse. Struggling to breathe through heavy sobs, he called out to Castiel and prayed like he had never prayed before in his life.

“Cas!” Dean cried, burying his face in Castiel’s lifeless chest and curling up into him. “Cas please! Oh God, no, please don’t leave me here! Come back to me! You always do!” His sobs turned into a constant stream of “please come back, please come back” while his mind continued to chant “ _no no no no no no…”_ In his shock, he never even heard Sam reappear at his side. “Dean?” Sam’s voice sounded distant and tinny. “ _No, I’m dreaming. This is all a nightmare_.” “Dean?” he heard Sam’s voice again, this time, a little louder. “DEAN!” Dean came to being shaken by Sam, who had sat on the ground next to him. Dean felt himself pulled up away from Castiel and into his brother’s arms. This gesture sent another shock of emotions through Dean. He wanted to pull away and punch Sam in his stupid face. He wanted to kick and scream and rip apart every piece of this god forsaken house. Eventually though, he surrendered to Sam, leaning into him sobbing.

The brothers held each other for a moment to grieve for their fallen friend and the sudden double loss of their mom. The sky was beginning to lighten with the impending sunrise before Sam spoke first. “Dean, Jack disappeared. We need to get out of here.” Dean pulled away, still sniffling, and looked back down at Castiel. He put his hand back on the angel’s lifeless chest. “He’s so cold Sammy,” was all Dean could choke out before his voice failed him again. Sam wiped his face, took a deep breath and stood up. Dean slowly followed suit, stretching his sleeping legs. Dean looked out at the sunrise, took a few more steadying breaths before setting out to the next task at hand. “Where are you going, Dean?” he heard Sam ask behind him. Without stopping, Dean replied, “to gather firewood. I’ll be damned if we don’t give Cas the proper hunter funeral he deserves.”

A few hours later, Dean held Castiel’s well-worn trench coat tightly against his chest while Cas’ body burned on the lake side funeral pyre in front of them. The pink sunrise had given way to a beautiful, clear morning, the lake reflecting blue sky and tall flames. Dean felt empty inside, staring at the flames with a blank expression, clutching that trench coat as if his life depended on it. Sam had disappeared back into the house to give Dean a moment of privacy, which Dean was grateful for. Dean brought the coat to his face, hugging it tighter, when he felt something hard inside of it. Confused, he unfolded it and shook it open, checking the various pockets for the culprit. Buried deep in an inside pocket, Dean pulled out an envelope and a familiar cassette tape.

Dean’s heart began to flutter as blood rushed to his head and his mind began to swim. He gently placed Castiel’s trench coat on a nearby chair that he and Sam had brought outside before examining the items. The cassette was none other than the Zeppelin music he had out together. “ _He carried it around with him?_ ” Dean thought with another lump welling up in his throat again. He carefully set it aside before turning to the envelope. Dean’s name was written on the envelope in beautiful script that could only belong to Cas. Hot tears began to spill down his face once again. He heaved a deep sigh, wiped his face on his bare arm and pulled the letter out. Dean could feel his hands shaking as he unfolded the letter, written in the same elegant handwriting, and began to read.


	3. My Dearest Dean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reads the letter left by Castiel.

"My Dearest Dean,

I am so sorry for leaving you like this. But I just could not say good bye to you in person. I find I am just not strong enough to do that, for all my angelic power and grace. I could not give you the chance to talk me out of what I am about to do because you would have surely succeeded. It causes me unbearable pain to know that I have hurt you and I understand if you might not ever forgive me for this.

The last few years spent with you (and Sam too) were the best in my millions of years of existence. The two of you were more of a family to me than any of my angel brethren. You took me in, saved me, and opened your arms to me. You taught me what family means. You, Dean, also taught me what it means to be human and to love. It’s an overwhelming feeling, being in love. I don’t think I would have ever gotten used to the feeling

I know your hard-headed stubbornness means you will probably do everything in your power to find a way to find me again. Dean, you have to let me go. Please let me take this for the team and make up for all my mistakes. I have the chance to save the world, save MY world (you), through Jack. He is the only one who can stop Lucifer. I have no choice. Your life is more precious to me than my own. If I survive this and Jack fulfills his destiny, perhaps we will find each other again someday. In the meantime, please take care of yourself, Sam and Mary.

I wish I had more to say to you here, but what we shared in the last few months was everything I’ve ever wanted to say, feel and do. I truly meant it when I said it’s always been you and will only ever be you. With the memories you’ve given me, I can focus on the task ahead and do what needs to be done. Enclosed in this envelope, you will find a token of my love. Made from one of my feathers and forged with my grace, I take comfort in knowing a part of me will always be with you, even if I cannot. I only hope that you are able to someday forgive me.

I love you, Dean Winchester. With my life, always.

Castiel"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Thus far, Dean had managed to remain relatively composed with a few single tears sliding down his cheeks. _He was planning on leaving..._ He read through the letter twice before tipping the envelope upside down. The black feather ring slid out onto the palm of his hand. Dean stared at it for a moment before completely breaking down. He closed his fist around the ring, collapsing onto his knees before the smoldering ruins of Castiel’s funeral pyre, just sobbed at the unfairness of it all. Suddenly, a flash of anger ripped through his body and he was on his feet screaming in his tearful rage. He grabbed the chair Sam had been sitting in earlier and threw it through the window of the house. Sam came running out to see what the commotion was about but all Dean saw was red. All he saw was a horrible place, this house, where his angel died, and it needed to be destroyed. He knew Sam was powerless to stop him so he proceeded to go through the house, flipping every piece of furniture, breaking every window and mirror, smashing anything remotely breakable.

In the aftermath of his destruction, he stumbled into the backyard once more, knuckles dripping blood, before realizing he still had the feather ring tightly clenched in his hand. Sam was finishing up tending to the smoldering pile of ash that was all that was left of an angel of the lord. Dean carefully put the ring back in the envelope. He was not ready to deal with that yet. He put the envelope and cassette tape safely in the pocket of the trench coat, whispered one last “I love you” to the pyre, and stalked off toward the impala, Sam following, and eager to put this place in his baby’s rearview mirror,

Once back at the bunker, Dean ignored any of Sam’s attempts to talk, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen, and went straight to his room, locking the door behind him. He collapsed on the bed, feeling numb and stared blankly at the ceiling. Taking a long swig of the whiskey, Dean pulled the envelope out of the trench coat to re-examine the ring. He hesitantly slipped the ring onto his finger, still bloody and bruised, but the ring still managed to magically fit his hand perfectly. Dean lifted up his hand to stare at it. _Is this what life would be like if he had stayed?_ He thought to himself. Me, Cas, Sammy… together, as a family, doing easy hunts in between normal family things like birthdays and holidays. Suddenly, the alcohol kicked in and visions swam before Dean’s eyes. Visions of a home, of long drives in the impala, of smiling faces around a large dinner table, of kids with Sammy’s messy hair, of Cas. That smile, those eyes… He dropped his hand, brought the bottle back up and finished it off. Tossing it aside, Dean rolled over to pull out a new bottle from his stash he kept under his bed.

 

 


	4. Uncomfortably numb (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues his drinking binge as reality sets in that Cas is gone. But a grocery shopping trip changes everything...

The next two full days were a blur of emotions and snippets of highly impaired memories. Dean vaguely remembered Sam’s face popping in every so often to force Dean to eat something and drink water. Mostly, Dean kept protesting and pushing away whatever Sam was offering, but frankly, he was far too drunk to put up much of a fight. Trips to the bathroom became complicated as he never knew if he had to pee or puke. But mostly he was just angry. Angry at Cas for leaving him. Angry at Sam for pretty much no reason at all. Angry at his mom for giving him hope, then leaving again. Angry at Crowley, Lucifer and Jack. But most of all, angry at himself for being so weak and vulnerable like this, allowing himself to fall in love. But that didn't stop him from repeatedly calling Castiel's phone. "This is my voicemail. Make your voice... a mail..." At one point, Dean remembered coming through his fog just enough to gaze at his reflection in the bathroom mirror to see the scarred handprint Cas had left on him. Castiel’s mark. He reached up to run his fingers along the edges of the scar before his anger welled back up and he punched the bathroom mirror. His alcohol intake after that increased and the next few days went by completely un-remembered.

\---------------------------------------------

Five days after Castiel died, Dean was just waking up from yet another drunken blackout. He had apparently passed out face first into the couch in the bunker living room this time. Letting out a long, pained groan, he peeled his face off the couch and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Wiping the drool from his face, he set about picking up each of the numerous alcohol bottles strewn about and inspecting them one by one. But they were all empty. In his frustration, Dean threw the last bottle across the room, narrowly missing Sam who had apparently come in to check on him. Sam ducked out of the way and the bottle shattered against the wall. “Dude, what the fuck?! Stop destroying shit!” Sam shouted, clearly at his wits end. In Dean’s current half drunk, half hungover state, it sounded like he was using a megaphone. “Ughhhh God damn it Sam, please don’t talk.” Dean slurred, massaging his temples as a wave of nausea hit him. “Dean, you really need some help.” Sam said as he approached the couch. “Ugh, and a shower.” “Fuck you…” was all Dean could retort at the moment. Sam sighed and shook his head, “Well, Dean, I don’t care if you hate me for it, but we _need_ to get you out of this funk. Jack is loose who knows where. We need to find him and find out what Cas was…” but before Sam continue, Dean shot up from the couch and immediately got into Sam’s face. “Don’t you say his name! Don’t you FUCKING DARE SAY HIS NAME!!!” he shouted. But the sudden blood rush from standing up too fast caused the room to tilt and he lost his balance, falling back onto the couch.

At first, he let his body sink into the couch. But hearing _his_ name… it was like ripping the wound back open all over again and Dean found himself pulling his feet up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his legs in a fetal position and burying his face into his knees to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to come back. Dean gripped his knees tighter, balling up his fists until his knuckles were white. “This fucking SUCKS Sammy!” Dean shouted into his knees. _Whoever came up with the 6 stages of grief bullshit can die a thousand painful deaths,_ he thought to himself. He was feeling ALL of them at once. Except acceptance. He could not come to terms with this. He felt the couch move as Sam sat next to him and put his arm around his big brother. “I know, Dean. I know…”

After a few minutes, Dean’s legs were beginning to feel stiff and he raised his head to move away from Sam. He stretched back out, wincing at the pain in his body and wiped his face with his shirt, only just now realizing how badly he smelled. He hadn’t showered in days. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he mumbled, “I think… I’ll take a shower.” He felt Sam squeeze his shoulder. “It’s a good start, Dean. Can I make you anything to eat? I can go out and find some pie for you.” Sam said with a hopeful voice. “Whatever you want Sammy. I don’t really care anymore.” Sam stood up and held out his hand to help Dean up off the couch. Dean pushed his hand away and stood up on his own, almost losing his balance again before Sam’s hands were on his shoulders, steadying him upright. “Jesus Sam, I got it…” he said, shrugging Sam’s hands off and stumbling off towards the hallway. Sam snorted at that, heading towards the garage “Just trying to help… Jerk.” “Bitch.” Dean shot back automatically over his shoulder.

The water was as hot as Dean could tolerate as he stood under the showerhead, letting it run over his face and down his body. He had one hand against the wall of the shower to keep him steady as he felt the muscles in his body relax under the soothing flow, his mind clearing through the last remnants of last night’s alcohol binge. He lowered his head to that hand to see that he was still wearing the black ring, which was shimmering teasingly in its rainbow sheen. Dean wiggled his fingers, marveling in the beauty of it, a beauty he hadn’t quite noticed before. His heart felt heavy but for the first time in days, he felt more awake. He knew he would never quite recover from this emptiness, this aching sadness. _It’s always been you and will only ever be you_. Castiel’s words haunted him. But he felt he now owed it to his angel to try to pull himself together, hit the library, and try to find Jack. Dean wouldn't let Cas' death be for nothing. He finished his shower, got dressed and headed to the livingroom to pick up the empty bottles lying around.

A full hour later, Sam had still not returned. Dean had tried calling Sam’s cell a few times at this point and gotten nothing but voicemail. He was beginning to get very worried when suddenly, off in the distance, he heard a familiar rumble of the impala pulling into the garage. _Finally…_ “DEAN!!!! HELP ME!!!” Sam’s distressed voice echoed through the halls of the bunker and something in that voice chilled Dean to the bone. Adrenaline hit Dean like a brick wall and he took off like a shot towards the garage as fast as his legs could carry him. He was almost to the garage stairs when he turned a corner and came sliding to a halt. Dean felt the blood drain from his face as the scene before him knocked the air from his lungs. Sam was struggling down the hallways.

Slumped over in his arms, bleeding all over the floor… was Castiel.


	5. A Miracle (Dean + Castiel POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is discovered by Sam, barely alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite pieces of fanart:  
> http://destiel-fanart-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com/image/144710822894

“DAMNIT DEAN SNAP OUT OF IT AND HELP ME!!!” Dean still could not register what he was seeing, but at Sam’s voice, he came to. The two of them managed to drag a half conscious Castiel into Dean's room and carefully lowered him onto the bed. Sam immediately dashed off in search of a first aid kit while Dean stepped back and took in a sharp, shuddering breath at the sight of him. His clothes were burnt and shredded. Any patches of skin visible were bloody or covered in bruises. Castiel leaned forward with a groan to rest his elbows on his knees and hung his head, taking short, gasping and painful breaths. At this angle, Dean could see two gaping vertical wounds still oozing blood between his shoulder blades. _His wings…_ Dean covered his mouth with a hand and felt sick. Sam came rushing back in with a big box of supplies and immediately set to work cutting the remains of his shirt off so he could better access Castiel’s numerous wounds. It was only then that Dean found his voice. “Sam, what… where… HOW?!?!” “I had just left the store when I heard a boom and saw what looked like a meteor falling from the sky. Everyone saw it man, this fireball! I felt the shock wave when it hit the ground and knew something was off so I went to find it… and found him.” Sam’s voice sounded like even he didn’t believe it. “Dean I found him in a _crater_. It’s a miracle he’s even in one piece, much less alive.”

At that, Dean felt a soft touch. He looked down to see his left hand being caressed by the burnt, bloody hand of Castiel, who was running a thumb over the black ring. “You… you’re wearing…” Castiel’s voice came out cracked and barely above a whisper. Dean knelt down to get at Castiel’s eye level, taking both of Castiel’s hands into his, but careful not to cause him any further pain. “Shhhhhh, Cas don’t talk. Don’t move. Just stay where you are, ok?” He gazed into Castiel’s eyes, which, to his relief, were the same cool electric blue. A little bloodshot, but it gave him hope. _Despite his condition, Cas was here. He came back._ Dean couldn’t help but give Castiel a tear filled half smile before Castiel suddenly screwed up his face in pain and cried out, falling forward into Dean. Sam had turned his attention to the huge gaping wounds that were all that was left of his wings. “Shit, Cas, I’m sorry. But you’ve already lost a lot of blood, I need to get these cleaned and closed.” Sam said, looking at Dean with an apologetic expression. Dean nodded in agreement, stood up, pulled Castiel’s face against his chest and just held him. Castiel’s arms wrapped shakily around Dean’s waist and Dean could feel him bunch up the back of his shirt and grip it with both hands. With each pass of the needle as Sam began to sew him up, Castiel let out a muffled scream into Dean’s chest. Each scream felt like a stab wound in Dean’s heart, but Dean knew Sam was an expert at this by now and kept his mouth shut. Tears were running down his face as he gently kissed Castiel’s singed hair, muttering “shhhhh, its ok.” and “I love you.” Eventually, the pain must have been too overwhelming and to Dean’s horror, he felt Castiel go limp and quiet.

** Two hours later (Cas POV) **

Castiel could feel his entire body throbbing as he came to. He felt a groan escape his throat as his eyes cracked open. _Where am I?_ He thought to himself. “Cas? Castiel?! Can you hear me?” That voice sounded so familiar. Something moved in front of his eyes as he opened them wider and the room he was in slowly came into focus. There in front of him, eyebrows furrowed in concern, was Dean. Castiel could hardly believe his eyes. He tried to move, but white hot pain shot through his body. He cried out and sank back into whatever he was lying on. “Cas, don’t move! It took an entire spool of thread and over an hour to stitch you up. Don’t pop anything. Just stay still.” Dean’s voice sounded slightly panicky. Castiel looked back over at Dean, barely believing what he was seeing. “What happened? Where am I?” Castiel asked, his voice sore and raspy. Dean gave him a confused look. “Well, Cas you’re in my bedroom. In the bunker. In Kansas. But as far as what happened, we were hoping you could tell us.” “Us?” “Hey Cas.” Castiel turned his head to look on the other side of him to see Sam sitting there. “Sam? What…?” Castiel wracked his brain for an answer to all this, mentally retracing his steps before suddenly remembering. “I fell.” “Yeah, we figured as much, but how? Why?” Dean said staring at him intensely, full of concern and worry and… love. “Jack.” Castiel remembered. “Jack brought me back. I remember being stabbed, then… heaven? I think? Jack came to me, told me I needed to come back, that my work was not yet done. Then suddenly I was falling. Pain. Then nothing.” Castiel took a moment to realize something felt different and yet familiar. His grace was gone. “Dean, I… I’m human now.” “But why? Why did Jack bring you back?” he heard Sam say.

Castiel turned from Sam to look at Dean, but still addressed Sam’s question. “Love,” he simply said. Dean’s face became scrunched up, clearly trying to choke back tears before growling “Damnit Cas, you died! You were so desperate for a win that you were going to leave me! Then you did! You died!” “Dean…” Cas couldn’t stop the flow of tears. “When will you get it through your thick skull that there is nothing I would not do for you? But can you ever forgive me for leaving you?” Dean motioned for Sam to give them some privacy. Sam nodded and left the room, gently closing the door behind him. Dean picked up Castiel’s left hand, wrapping it in both his own and brought them to his lips, kissing each of Castiel’s fingers as tears ran down his face. “I will only forgive you if you never leave me like that again.” Castiel managed a small, pained smile. “Deal.” Dean laid Castiel’s hand gently back onto the bed and fumbled with his trusty silver ring he had worn his whole life. "Here, I have something for you." He pulled it off his finger, lifted Castiel’s hand back up and wordlessly slid it onto Castiel’s left hand ring finger. Castiel wanted to wrap his arms around Dean and hold him but even just the thought of moving hurt. After a few moments, Dean cleared his throat. "Well Cas, I'll let you get some rest. Best you heal quickly, we have a lot of work to do." Castiel was beginning to feel sleepy again, as the weight of the silver ring was comforting. "Dean?" "Yeah Cas?" "Will you be here when I wake up?" Dean flashed him that smile he loved so much, leaving forward to press his lips to Castiel’s forehead. “Of course, Cas. In fact..." Dean repositioned his chair into a certain spot facing the bed, a familiar position Castiel knew all too well from his nights he spent watching over Dean while he slept. "For once, I'll watch over you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this work. One more work for "The Hunter and the Angel" series soon to come! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
